L'histoire d'une vie
by Sophie-Maria
Summary: En vacances chez Remus, Harry découvre un étrange cassette dans le grenier et décide de la visionner...
1. Default Chapter

Titre : L'histoire d'une vie  
  
Auteur : Sophie-Maria  
  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages que vous reconnaitrez appartiennent a J.K Rowling et je n'ai pas gagnez d'argent en écrivant ceci.  
  
(Plus sérieux tu meurs...loll !)  
  
Résumé : En vacances chez Remus, Harry découvre un étrange cassette dans le grenier et décide de la visionner...  
  
Chapitre un : La cassette d'or  
  
  
  
Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux et s'étira longuement avant de sortir de son lit, Harry Potter, un jeune sorcier âgé de quinze ans passait ces vacances chez Remus Lupin, l'un des meilleurs amis de son père. Il se leva et descendit dans la cuisine ou il trouva Remus occuper a lire la gazette du sorcier, l'homme soupira et posa le journal sur la table, quand il vit Harry il lui sourit.  
  
" Bonjour Harry. " dit-il. " Bien dormi ? "  
  
" Três bien. " répondit le jeune homme en s'asseyant sur une chaise. " Je n'ai fait aucun cauchemar. "  
  
" Le remède de madame Pomfresh fonctionne, alors ? " demanda Remus.  
  
" Oui, même si il est écoeurant. " répondit Harry en soupirant.  
  
Remus esquissa un petit sourire.  
  
" Ton père disait la même chose " dit-il. " Tu ne peux pas savoir a quel point madame Pomfresh avait du mal a le soigner, il refusait de boire ses potions, mais elle finissait pas le pétrifier et lui faisait avaler la potion. "  
  
Harry éclata de rire, imaginant três bien la situation.  
  
" Il était vraiment furieux contre elle. " continua Remus. " De plus Sirius le taquinait tout le temps a ce sujet, je me souviens qu'il s'est prit un bon coup de poing dans le nez, d'ailleurs. "  
  
" Vous deviez formé une sacré bande " dit Harry. " mise a part Pettigrow. " ajouta-t-il sèchement.  
  
Remus hocha la tête et sourit avant de se lever.  
  
" Bon, il faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore, je serais de retour dans une heure ou deux. " dit-il en enfilant son manteau. " A tout a l'heure. "  
  
Une fois que la porte fut refermer, et que Harry fut sûr que Remus s'était éloigner pour transplaner a son aise ( il ne supportait de transplaner dans une pièce meubler) Harry se leva de sa chaise et monta les escaliers. Depuis son arrivée chez Remus, Harry avait attendu d'être seul pour faire ce qu'il allait faire, certe ce n'était pas três loyal envers Remus, mais Harry n'avait pas eu le courage de lui demander. Il arriva devant la petite trappe qui menait au grenier, il tira la ficelle et un petit escalier de bois apparut devant lui. Il hésita un instant puis monta les marches une part une et pour enfin monter dans le grenier, c'était une pièce assez grande et remplie de cartons qui portait tous une inscription tel que " Anniversaire Remus " ou " Naissance Remus ". Il fouilla pendant une dizaines de minutes mais aucun cartons ne correspondait a ce qu'il cherchait, tous était a propos de Remus ou de sa famille, aucun ne semblait avoir rapport avec les Maraudeurs. Alors que Harry désesperait de trouver quelque chose a propos de ses parents, un carton attira son attention, il portait l'inscription " 1976 " et semblait plus remplis que tout les autres. Il s'agenouilla a côté de la boite, prit une grande inspiration et l'ouvrit, il en sortit une tonnes d'objets plus insolites les uns que les autres (une boite a musique avec un clowne qui hurlait " AU VOLEUR " toutes les cinq minutes, un jeu de dames ou les pièces se disputaient entre elles ou encore un cerf-volant qui affirmait être le descendant de Merlin). Il plongea sa main dans le fond de la boite et en sortit une dizaines de photos, les Maraudeurs étaient tous la, y compris Pettigrow, certaines montraient James entrain d'étrangler Sirius, une autre montrait Pettigrow coucher sur un divan dans la salle commune de Gryffondor (une photos que Harry ne regarda qu'un dixième de secondes), sur une autre on pouvait voir Remus et Sirius se moquer de James qui visiblement s'était fait renverser un verre d'eau sur la tête. Harry sourit, mais ne compris pas pourquoi sa mère ne figurait sur aucune des photos, elle était pourtant bien sortie avec James en sixième année, enfin, c'est ce que Remus lui avait dit. Il rangea les photos dans la boite, quand sa main toucha quelque chose de froid, il le prit entre ses doigts et sortit une petite cassette de couleur or ou pendait un parchemin. Il le déplia et lut ce qui semblait être des instructions.  
  
"Cassette d'or, la cassette d'or permet d'enrejister tout ce que vous désirez, sa petite taille permet de l'avoir partout avec vous, pour enclencher le film, veuillez appuyez sur le petit bouton rouge "  
  
Harry retourna la cassette et trouva le petit bouton, qui était vraiment petit, il appuya et fut projeter en arrière pendant qu'une image légèrement brouillé commençait a s'étendre devant lui.  
  
A suivre...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Voilà, c'était le début comme tout le monde a put le remarquer, quel est donc ce mystérieux film ? Pour le savoir il faudrat lire le chapitre deux ou on verra le début du film.  
  
Alors, ceci n'a vraiment rien avoir avec les autres " trucs ", dirons nous, que j'avais écris, je le précise bien, d'ailleurs je les ai retirer, je l'ai trouvait franchement nul, peut être que je continuerais mais pas tout de suite, j'aimerais pour une fois dans ma vie finir ce que j'écris, alors je vais me concentrer sur cette fic, et je ferais tout mon possible pour la terminer.  
  
Review please !  
  
Sophie-Maria 


	2. Tu ferais mieux de te taire !

Titre : L'histoire d'une vie  
  
Auteur : Sophie-Maria  
  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages que vous reconnaitrez appartiennent a J.K Rowling et je n'ai pas gagnez d'argent en écrivant ceci.  
  
(Plus sérieux tu meurs...loll !)  
  
Résumé : En vacances chez Remus, Harry découvre un étrange cassette dans le grenier et décide de la visionner...  
  
  
  
Chapitre deux : Tu ferais mieux de te taire !  
  
  
  
Harry se redressa et se massa la tête, se remettant du choc il remarqua un espèce d'écran qui s'étendait devant lui, on aurait dit un écran de cinéma, il s'approcha et recula, effrayer, quand il aperçu le visage de quelqu'un.  
  
" Un film, c'est un film..." murmura-t-il pour se calmer.  
  
Le visage fesait d'horribles grimaces et Harry eut un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il reconnu une version plus jeune de Remus Lupin.  
  
" Remus ! Tu es beaucoup trop près ! "  
  
" Mais non ! Ne dis pas de bétises Sinnya, je ne suis pas trop près ! " s'exclama Remus.  
  
" On ne voit que ton visage il faut le mettre a un mètre ! " s'exclama la dénommée Sinnya.  
  
Remus s'éloigna et sourit.  
  
" Tout compte fait tu as raison ! J'étais trop près ! " dit-il.  
  
" Qu'est ce que je disais ! " s'exclama Sinnya.  
  
" Hum ! Bonjour, ici Remus Lupin..."  
  
" Mais non pas comme ça ! Tu as l'air d'un journaliste ! " s'exclama Sinnya.  
  
" Bon ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je stoppe ! "  
  
Et l'image se brouilla, une nouvelle image réapparut, James était assis dans le divan de la salle commune de Gryffondor, les sourcils froncés et la main sur sa joue.  
  
" Ici Remus Lupin. " chuchota-t-il pour que James ne l'entende pas, puis il parla plus fort. " Je vous présente James Potter, alias Cornedrue, vedette de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. "  
  
James grogna et se tourna vers Remus, sa joue était três rouge.  
  
" Remus, t'as pas bientôt fini ! " s'exclama-t-il.  
  
" Eh ! James, dis donc, qui est-ce qui t'a gifler ? " s'étonna Remus.  
  
" Evans ! " gromella James.  
  
A ce moment la, un garçon aux cheveux noirs, que Harry identifia comme étant Sirius, surgit derrière James.  
  
" Ouai ! James a eu la maladresse de lui dire qu'elle ressemblait a une vieille chauve-souris ! " dit-il en riant.  
  
" James, il y a vraiment des moments ou tu ferais mieux de te taire. "  
  
" C'est vrai de toute façon, c'est un cauchemar cette fille. " gromella James, puis il prit une voix fluette et continua. " Moi, professeur Mc Gonnagal, je sais, je sais ! Regardez moi, je sais tout ! Je suis la meilleure élève de Poudlard et je suis plus intelligente que vous ! "  
  
Sirius ricana et ébouriffa les cheveux de James qui le repoussa agaçé.  
  
" Franchement James, y a un tas de filles qui seraient prètes a sortir avec toi, alors pourquoi tu t'entêtes a te disputer avec Evans ? " demanda Sirius.  
  
" Parce que je veux la remettre a sa place une fois pour toute ! " s'exclama James.  
  
" T'y arriveras pas. " dirent Sirius et Remus d'une même voix.  
  
" James. " continua Remus. " Si tu veux, j'ai une idée, je filme Evans, comme ça si t'arrive pas a la remettre a sa place, lorsque tes enfants veront cette cassette ils continueront ton oeuvre, ça te va ? "  
  
" Fait ce que tu veux, de toute façon, je suis sûr d'y arriver ! " grogna James.  
  
Et a nouveau l'image se brouilla et nouvelle image apparut, il s'agissait de la bibliothèque de Poudlard.  
  
" Ici Remus Lupin, je suis en ce moment a la recherche de Lily Evans. " dit- il.  
  
Il avança dans la bibliothèque et s'arreta a quelques mètres d'une jeune filles aux cheveux roux et aux yeux vert qui cherchait un livre.  
  
" Voici donc, Lily Evans, observer la bien, c'est l'ennemi jurée de James. " dit Remus. " Hum ! Evans ? "  
  
La jeune fille se retourna, agacée.  
  
" Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Et puis...mais qu'est ce que tu fais ! " s'exclama-t-elle.  
  
" Ben...je te filme ! " répondit Remus.  
  
" Va t'amuser ailleurs Lupin, je n'ai pas de temps a perdre avec des gamineries de ce genre ! " répliqua Lily.  
  
" Non, mais en fait, je voulais te dire..."  
  
" Quoi ? " gromella Lily.  
  
" Je crois que je sais pourquoi James cherche tellement a t'agaçer. "  
  
" Ah oui ? " demanda-t-elle. " Et pourquoi ? "  
  
" Ben...en fait, je pense qu'il a un faible pour toi..." répondit Remus.  
  
" Três drole ! " s'exclama Lily en partant.  
  
" Non mais je t'assure ! J'en suis sûr ! " s'exclama-t-il. " Et puis, tant pis pour toi ! Si tu veux pas l'admettre c'est que t'as un faible pour lui aussi ! "  
  
Lily se retourna et se dirigea vers Remus.  
  
" Je n'ai aucun, je dis bien aucun faible pour ton abruti de copain ! Mets toi bien ça dans le crane ! " s'exclama-t-elle plus rouge qu'un souafle.  
  
" Oh, t'es toute rouge. " dit Remus d'un ton innocent. " Tu te sens pas bien ? "  
  
" Ca suffit maintenant ! " s'exclama Lily.  
  
" Eh ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Non arrètes ! Ca coute une fortune, surtout ne..."  
  
CRASH !  
  
A suivre...  
  
*********************************************************************** Mais que c'est-il donc passer ? Eh eh ! Pour le savoir, il faudrat attendre le prochain chapitre, et je sais pas quand je le mettrais, faut voir si j'ai de l'inspiration (maudit syndrome de la page blanche !) Je précise un petit truc, dans le film, on ne voit pas Remus, on l'entend, c'est tout enfin si, on le voit au début, mais c'est tout, logique puisque c'est lui qui filme ! :-)))  
  
Voilà la suite ! Je l'avais écrit hier soir mais bon, j'ai du aller me coucher ;-(  
  
Math : Oui, je sais lire un film...c'est assez étrange ! Mais ça me fait rire d'écrire ça ! :-))  
  
Bayram : Voilà la suite !  
  
Mystick : Il est la ! Il était déja écrit, alors je le publie !  
  
Hermichocos : Voilà la suite ! J'espère que ça plaira, parce que je me débrouille pas mal pour le premier chapitre mais après...la cata ! Quand aurais-je la chance de lire la suite de ta fic ? Si j'ai le temps j'irais mettre un mot un petit peu plus long que celui que j'ai mis, mais j'avais vraiment pas le temps et je voulais pas risquer de ne pas te mettre un mot parce que j'avais peur que tu publies le prochain chapitre et je ne voulais pas me permettre de ne pas te mettre un pitit mot ! Excuse me !  
  
Juliepotter : Voilà la suite !  
  
Review please !  
  
Sophie-Maria 


End file.
